


Такие, как мы

by Easy_Owl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claimer!Daryl, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Дэрил потерял брата в Атланте. В попытке разыскать его он присоединяется к группе, именующей себя "Присвоители". Сперва он сомневается, стоит ли принимать их образ жизни, но в итоге понимает, что иначе ему не выжить. В конце концов, апокалипсис выявил в людях все самое худшее.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Men Like Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573064) by [hotterhatter2211](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotterhatter2211/pseuds/hotterhatter2211). 



Дэрилу никогда не нравилось быть в группах; они всегда лишь доставляли лишние проблемы. Все, чего он хотел, это выжить в этом новом мире, а примкнуть к тому, кто явственно демонстрировал лидерские качества, было не более, чем проявлением инстинкта самосохранения. Именно так он оказался в компании Джо и Присвоителей.

Сперва было трудно. Он успел сцепиться и подраться с каждым членом этой группы, а Лен и вовсе провоцировал его на драку при каждом удобном случае. Как-то раз у него даже хватило храбрости упомянуть Мерла, после чего Лен разжился сломанным носом и трещиной в ребре.

Но все же Дэрил до сих пор продолжал путешествовать вместе с ними. Только так он мог отыскать Мерла. В Атланте он потерял брата из виду, когда ситуация приобрела паскудный оборот. Они разделились, и Дэрил остался совершенно один. Тогда он не знал, что делать и пытался понять, куда же мог направиться Мерл.

Так он и встретил Джо. Они схватились, когда Дэрил вошел в дом, принадлежавший одному из приятелей-торчков его брата, или, как Мерл говаривал, его "дилеру". Держа арбалет наготове, он приоткрыл дверь и огляделся, нет ли в помещении ходячих. И тут Харли распахнул дверь настежь; Дэрила окружили за секунду. Он был готов спустить курок, но увидел, как довольно щерится Джо, и опустил оружие.

Дэрил следовал за Джо только потому, что тот показал себя сильным лидером. Его аура заставляла людей прислушиваться к нему. Дэрил нехотя признавал, что этот мужик напоминает ему его старика. Тот тоже на первый взгляд казался заботливым и участливым, однако вовсе не был таковым. Диксон не обращал на это внимания и игнорировал ощущение беспокойства, которое чувствовал рядом с этими людьми.

В первой группе выживших, что встретилась им на пути, было всего шесть человек. Один пацан. Две женщины. Трое мужчин.

Дэрил все еще помнил выражение всепоглощающего ужаса на лицах женщин и ребенка, когда в голову каждого мужчины вонзилось по стреле. Дэн схватил мальчишку, бросив:

\- Присвоено, - словно это был его трофей.

Дэрила перекосило от отвращения. Ребенок, потеряв голову от страха, кинулся на мужчину, чуть ли не сбивая того с ног, колотя кулаками всюду, куда доставал.

Дэрил вскинул арбалет, целясь в Джо. Он помнит, как кричал до хрипоты. Злость, что он испытывал к этой группе не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он чувствовал в отношении собственного отца. Он помнит, с каким безразличием Джо смотрел на него в ответ.

\- Он заявил свои права, - эти слова всегда будут эхом звучать в голове Дэрила.

Он отступил, даже будучи не в силах игнорировать надрывные крики мальчишки. Все его существо говорило бежать подальше от этих людей и творимых ими ужасов, но сам он знал, что долго не протянет в одиночку.

Дэрил остался. Ему предстояло научиться мириться с гадостным чувством, не отпускавшим его рядом с Присвоителями, либо попросту пооткручивать им всем головы. Мерзким был не только Дэн. Билли, например, предпочитал хрупких блондинок. Тони обожал храбрецов, до последнего сражавшихся за свою жизнь. Даже у Лена были свои предпочтения.

От одной лишь мысли об этом его едва не выворачивало. Единственным из них, кто ничего не "присваивал" был Джо. В этой шайке он был главным, но, хоть его ничего и не возбуждало физически, ему нравилось вспарывать людям животы, словно препарируемым лягушкам на уроке биологии.

Дэрил помнит первую человеческую жизнь, что отнял. В лесу они повстречали маленькую девочку. Дэрил видел, каким взглядом Дэн посмотрел на нее, и от этого его желудок словно завязался узлом. Дэрил шагнул вперед, буквально выплевывая ненавистное слово:

\- Присвоено.

Раздались одобрительные выкрики и свист, словно остальные гордились им. Игнорируя их, он сосредоточил свое внимание на девочке. Она была напугана таким поведением взрослых.

Голос выдавал ее отчаяние. Она сказала, что потерялась и ищет свою мать. Дэрил опустился на колени рядом с ней и, виновато глядя на нее, достал свой нож. В ответ на это действие компания за его спиной притихла.

\- Как тебя зовут? - вопрос прозвучал грубо.

Отдать ее этим грязным ублюдкам или прикончить девчонку, прежде чем их загребущие руки доберутся до нее — не богатый выбор.

\- С-София. П-пожалуйста, мистер! Я просто хочу к маме, - она крепче сжала в ручонках истрепанную куклу.

Дэрил даже смог выдавить из себя кривую улыбку.

\- Прости, малая. Ты заслуживала большего, чем встретить нас.

Он помнит ужас, отразившийся в глазах девочки, когда он вонзил нож в ее сердце. Дэрил обхватил ее руками, дожидаясь пока она истечет кровью. Его трясло. Он едва помнил, как опустил ее на землю и положил на ее бездыханное тело цветок - розу Чероки.

В последствии Дэрил повторял это так часто, как мог. На его руках была кровь женщин и детей, убитых им. У него по прежнему было всего два варианта - спасти их от того, что могли сотворить с ними его попутчики, или позволить тем творить, что заблагорассудится. Конфликтов в группе стало гораздо больше, но никто пока не осмеливался оспорить его право на присвоенное. Об этом позаботился Джо, придумав правила для группы.

Число "присвоенных" Дэрилом росло с каждой семьей, что встречалась им на пути. Он всегда старался в первую очередь перехватить детей, чтобы показать их родителям, что среди напавших на них не все являются жестокими уродами. Его разум цепенел от криков невинных людей, которых ему пришлось убить. Он постарается спасти всех, кого сможет, даже если это означает, что он станет самым отвратительным мерзавцем из оставшихся в этом мире.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он уже почти выходит из комнаты как слышит тихий скрип. Звук был едва различимый, но Дэрил, охотившийся большую часть своей жизни, настороживается. Это не мог быть ветер, что делает происходящее еще более подозрительным.

Группа путешествует уже несколько месяцев к ряд, и с каждым разом они находят все меньше и меньше еды. Даже охота становится невыносимой. Дэрил уже готов воткнуть стрелу Лену в глаз, а тот будто специально продолжает нарываться, доводя его до белого каления. Остальные всегда четко понимают, когда Дэрила лучше не злить, а Лен лишь смеется, делая вид, что не замечает насколько сильно взбешен Диксон.

\- Дэрил, - зовет его Джо, делая знак подойти. Он сдерживает желание ругнуться и подходит.

Джо хлопает его по спине, а Дэрил с трудом превозмогает порыв сломать ему руку.

\- Как ты? В последнее время ты совсем не проводишь время с остальными, - замечает Джо, пока они идут рядом. - Ты же знаешь, что мне это не нравится.

Дэрил узнает эту уловку, призванную заставить его чувствовать себя виноватым. Он игнорирует чужой взгляд, поправляя арбалет, висящий через плечо на ремне.

\- Мне нужно немного пространства. Да и к тому же у меня с ними не совпадают взгляды на многие вещи, - он крепче стискивает ремень.

\- Это никак не мешает тебе с ними разговаривать, - недовольно вздыхает Джо. - Раньше ведь проблем не возникало. Это началось после той маленькой де...

\- Не надо, - Дэрил останавливается, напрягаясь всем телом. - Не надо вспоминать о ней. Ее больше нет, и это бессмысленно, - от слов Джо его голос становится холоднее и злее.

\- Ладно, - он трет висок. - Не буду. Просто поешь с нами в следующий раз.

Он не оставил Дэрилу возможности поспорить. Ничего не ответив, он идет вперед, оставляя Джо позади. Дэрил чертовски не любит, когда его принуждают делать что-то. Но он все еще не может открыто пойти против Джо, потому что он был одной из немногих причин, по которым Дэрил до сих пор оставается в группе. Он, конечно, псих и заноза в заднице, но умеет держать себя в руках лучше, чем брат и отец Дэрила вместе взятые. Это качество он ценит с годами все больше.

Остаток пути они проделали в тишине, не считая нескольких язвительных комментариев со стороны Лена. Проходит не так много времени, прежде чем они выходят к двухэтажному дому. Джо дает остальным знак идти к зданию. Дэрил не ждет их и снимает с плеча свой потрепанный арбалет, слыша за спиной саркастический комментарий Билли о "стае волков-одиночек".

Дэрил ругается себе под нос и толкает дверь, вскидывая арбалет. Он слышит позади шаги и понимает, что остальные последовали за ним. Их громкие голоса, разносящиеся по дому, привлекли бы всех ходячих, если бы они тут были. Пойди он один, ему было бы проще осмотреть дом.

Легко ступая по лестнице, Дэрил поднимается наверх, оставляя других разбираться с первым этажом. Ступени надрывно скрипят от каждого его шага. Он толкает первую попавшуюся дверь и обнаруживает за ней комнату, очевидно, принадлежавшую подростку - по всем стенам развешаны плакаты и постеры. Он медленно опускает оружие, почуяв наполнявшую комнату вонь, и видит на кровати разлагающийся труп с пистолетом в руке. Дэрил забирает маленький глок из ладони застрелившегося подростка, его губы кривятся, что можно принять за сострадание к покойнику. Он затыкает пистолет за пояс.

Он разворачивается и уходит к следующей двери. Так он проверяет каждую комнату, пока не останавливается у последней. Те, что внизу что-то ломают, и Дэрил резко оборачивается, беря на прицел лестницу, и замирает. Но слышит смех и закатывает глаза, возвращаясь к осмотру последней комнаты.

Дверь со скрипом приоткрывается, и он все еще держит арбалет на изготовку, на всякий случай. Он толкает дверь ногой, открывая до конца.

Пусто.

Открытое окно, письменный стол, шкаф рядом и кровать справа. Дэрил опускает арбалет и облегченно выдыхает. Похоже, сегодня они обойдутся без проблем.

Он уже почти выходит из комнаты как слышит тихий скрип. Звук был едва различимый, но Дэрил, охотившийся большую часть своей жизни, настороживается. Это не мог быть ветер, что делает происходящее еще более подозрительным.

Он снова заходит в комнату, рыская взглядом по комнате в поисках источника звука. Едва заметное движение привлекает его внимание - тонкие длинные пальцы быстро исчезают под кроватью. Женщина. Дэрил перехватывает арбалет и готовится целиться.

Он проходит дальше, останавливаясь рядом с кроватью, и почти уже заглядывает под нее, когда слышит топот на лестнице.

\- Дэрил! - зовет его Лен, вваливаясь комнату. - Какого хрена ты тут забыл? У нас нет времени, чтобы страдать херней.

\- Я проверяю дом. И если ты не слепой, то знаешь это и так, - он опускает свое оружие. Нельзя позволить Лену обнаружить эту женщину. Это вызовет лишь больше недовольства среди членов группы.

\- Что-то слишком долго, - усмехается Лен в раздражающей манере. - Остальные уже с комфортом устроились внизу.

Дэрил смотрит на него в ответ, кладет арбалет на кровать и садится сам.

\- А я присваиваю это, - скалится он в ответ и надеется, что женщина под кроватью не издаст ни звука. Если она обнаружит себя, то он не сможет помочь ей выжить. - Сегодня я хочу спать в постели.

Лен, в свою очередь, поднимает бровь.

\- Что, теперь и у тебя появился пунктик на детишках? - комната, по виду, и правда принадлежала подростку, тут так же, как и в самой первой, на стенах висели постеры с изображением музыкальных групп. - Я думал, что среди нас только Дэн такой любитель.

\- Вали отсюда. Сказал же, что присвоено, - рычит Дэрил, резким движением сбивая со стола стакан для карандашей. - И я не желаю видеть здесь твою поганую рожу ни секунды больше.

Лен в ответ издает невнятный возглас, уклоняясь от стакана. Он будто бы собирается продолжить препираться, но уходит, хлопнув дверью. Дэрил прислушивается к шагам, - Лен пошел в другую комнату, - и выдыхает, не заметив, что успел задержать дыхание.

Он садится на кровать и молчит, снова прислушиваясь, не поднимается ли наверх кто-то еще. Он выжидает с минуту, прежде чем заговорить.

\- Знаешь, если хочешь спрятаться, убедись, что не нашумишь. А то ты как слон в посудной лавке, - замечает он, полагая, что женщина не ответит. Он буквально слышит, как ей страшно. - Считай, что тебе повезло. Я тебе ничего не сделаю, - у него темнеет в глазах при мысли о его попутчиках. - Но не советую пытаться сбежать прежде, чем мы уйдем. Тебя поймают и я уже не смогу ничем помочь.

Дэрил вдруг понимает, что сейчас он произнес слов больше, чем за последние несколько недель. Он замолкает, и комнату наполняет тишина. Он укладывается поудобнее, вытягиваясь на кровати в полный рост. Проходит еще несколько минут, и женщина решается заговорить.

\- Что меня выдало? - у нее хриплый голос.

\- Ты шумная, - не весело усмехается Дэрил. - Слишком много елозишь, и доски скрипят. - Он запинается, вспоминая, как Мерл в детстве звал его ищейкой. - По правде говоря, у меня чертовски хороший слух. Может выползешь уже оттуда?

Женщина вылезает из-под кровати. Тощая, с короткими седыми волосами - ее вид разнится с тем, что он ожидал увидеть. Ее лоб покрыт испариной от страха быть пойманной. Когда она встает на ноги, он видит в ее руке нож.

\- На случай, если решишь позвать своих приятелей, - несколько обвиняюще сообщает она.

\- А похоже, что собираюсь? - Дэрил закатыает глаза. - Я только что помешал одному козлу тебя обнаружить. Могла бы и поблагодарить.

Женщина саркастически выгибает бровь, все еще недоверчиво оглядывая его.

\- Что ж, спасибо тебе, - но этих словах нет ни грамма благодарности. Она говорит тихо, значит не такая уж и тупая.

Она собирается сказать еще что-то, но ее перебивает громкий окрик с первого этажа, заставивший их обоих вздрогнуть.

\- Дэрил! Мы раздобыли пожрать!

\- Иду! - кричит он в ответ, не отводя взгляда от женщины. - Лучше прятаться в шкафу, сможешь напасть, если кто-то из них решит зайти. Будет место для размаха, раз уж ты пользуешься ножом.

Он замолкает, встает с кровати, забирает с собой арбалет и проходит мимо женщины к двери.

\- И вот еще. Убежишь сейчас - наделаешь шума. К тому же уже темнеет. Вряд ли тебе хочется оказаться снаружи ночью. Если хочешь, можешь прятаться тут до утра, - с этими словами он покидает комнату.

Спускаясь вниз, Дэрил все еще думает о своей невольной соседке. Она явно не в одиночку все это всемя выживала. По нынешним временам вообще невозможно существовать без других людей. Так что, где-то есть и ее группа. Он входит в комнату, где уже собрались все остальные, и протягивает руку, хватая одну из оставшихся консервных банок. Как оказалось, остался лишь собачий корм. Дэрил слышит, как хихикает в углу Лен, и успевает разочароваться в идее разделить с ними ужин - они все ужасно его раздражают.

Он ворчит и разворачивается, направляясь к лестнице. Все равно у него припасено немного вяленого мяса, и никто из них об этом не знает.

\- Дэрил, - окликает его командный голос. - Мы, вроде, это обсуждали. - Джо указывает на место рядом с собой.

Дэрил не поднимает взгляда от пола, но делает, как велено. Он ставит банку обратно на стол, не собираясь есть. Уж лучше он поохотится. Дэрил хмурится, когда его мысли снова возвращаются к женщине, что все еще там, наверху. Если она, конечно, не решила все-таки смыться. Но если она достаточно умна, то прислушалась к его совету.

\- О чем задумался? - Джо вырывает его из потока мыслей. - Я еще ни разу не видел тебя таким с момента нашей встречи.

\- Да так, о всяком, - глухо ворчит Дэрил и передергивает плечами, чувствуя как на нем концентрируется чужое внимание.

\- Понимаю, - слегка кивает Джо. - Ты всегда был таким человеком, но не стоит переживать. Те детишки, вероятно, заслуживали этого. Сейчас не осталось ни единой невинной души.

Таким человеком? Дэрил несколько растерянно смотрит на Джо, но подсказок не находит. Что он, черт возьми, имел в виду? Что за намеки? Дэрил решает просто промолчать, позволив ему продолжить говорить.

Джо даже не замечает, когда Дэрил перестает его слушать. Не проходит и получаса, как он снова встает с места.

\- Я иду спать, - сообщает он, хватает свою банку и идет к лестнице.

\- И не накручивай себя! - кричит вдогонку Джо, будто бы понимает его.

Дэрил возвращается в комнату. Он оглядывается, чтобы убедиться, что женщина все еще тут. Все было на своих местах. Видимо, она все же пренебрегла его советом. Ну и черт с ней. Закрыв дверь, он подходит к столу, ставит консервную банку, а после снова вытягивается на кровати.

\- И это вкусно? - с сарказмом спрашивает женщина. Дэрил резко оборачивается, обнаруживая ее совсем не там, где ожидал. Она спряталась прямо за дверью, и сидела там, выжидая.

\- Только если тебе нравится дрянь типа тунца, - усмехается он.

\- Едала и хуже, - возвращает она усмешку.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Раздается сухой щелчок предохранителя. Этот звук даже сам по себе - явная угроза.  
> \- Вздумаешь обернуться - получишь пулю в башку, - голос мужчины спокоен, но обжигающе холоден.

Дэрил злится, а женщина словно не замечает этого и продолжает трепаться. Ее болтовня очень быстро ему надоедает, но даже тяжелый, многозначительный взгляд ее не останавливает. Час спустя после его ухода все, кто был внизу, разошлись спать.

Джо остался подождать, пока вернется Лу, обшаривающий дома поблизости. Лу имел привычку уходить в одиночку, рыская в поисках всего, что мог унести. Дэрил был уверен, что больше всего он надеется отыскать хоть какую-то наркоту. И, судя по исколотым рукам, находил.

И Дэрил лучше бы предпринял попытку пойти и отговорить его от этого, чем сидеть в этой комнате и нянчиться с неумолкающей женщиной.

\- Не могла бы ты заткнуться?! - наконец выходит из себя Дэрил, устав слушать ее треп.

\- Я пытаюсь завязать разговор, - она напряженно смотрит на него в ответ.

\- Да клал я на разговор. Твой голос меня выбешивает! - ворчит он и упирается затылком в стену. Арбалет, как всегда, лежит рядом.

Женщина назвалась Кэрол и уже добрых полчаса цепляется к нему, выспрашивая его имя.

\- Я просто хочу узнать тебя получше, - говорит она.

\- Тут нечего узнавать, - Дэрил закатывает глаза. - Двигай уже в шкаф и спи, я ничего рассказывать не буду.

Кэрол вздыхает, но слушается - встает и идет прятаться в шкаф.

\- Ну хотя бы имя человека, который мне помог, я могу узнать? О большем и не прошу.

Реднек едва сдерживается чтобы не фыркнуть в ответ. Он ведь ничем ей особо не помог, просто держал рот на замке, чего вот она делать не в состоянии. Но ее слова заставили его чувствовать себя неудобно. Он не привык, чтобы ему были благодарны. Чаще всего в ответ на свои действия ему приходилось слышать проклятья и пожелания гореть в аду. И не сказать, что он был с ними не согласен.

Помолчав минут пять, он, наконец, вздыхает:

\- Дэрил.

Кэрол удивленно вскидывает голову, не ожидав услышать ответ.

\- Что ж, Дэрил, спасибо. Не многие бы поступили так же, как ты.

\- Я не сделал ничего особенного, - он передергивает плечами, отмахиваясь от благодарности.

\- Ты даже не понимаешь, насколько много сделал. Ты очень помог, - продолжает настаивать Кэрол.

\- Прекращай пороть чушь! - Дэрил качает головой. - Сказал же, ничего...

Где-то снаружи, совсем рядом от дома раздается крик, и Дэрил тут же напрягается. Он предупреждающе смотрит на женщину, прежде чем вскочить на ноги. Он хватает арбалет, распахивает дверь настежь и спешит вниз по лестнице, держа оружие наготове.

Он поворачивается на звуки выстрелов снаружи дома. Он щурится, вглядываясь в темноту, пока осторожно крадется к выходу. Но замирает на месте, почувствовав как упирается в затылок дуло пистолета.

\- Опусти оружие, - раздался грубый низкий голос. Можно было подумать, что этот человек исполнен силы и власти; к тому же, неизвестный сумел бесшумно подкрасться к Дэрилу, что делало его необычным противником.

Он медленно опускает арбалет на пол, обдумывая, сможет ли пустить в ход нож. Раздается сухой щелчок предохранителя. Этот звук даже сам по себе - явная угроза.

\- Вздумаешь обернуться - получишь пулю в башку, - голос мужчины спокоен, но обжигающе холоден. - Я ищу женщину. Что вы с ней сделали?

\- Не знаю ни про какую женщину, - отвечает Дэрил, не показывая никакого волнения. Дуло врезается в затылок сильнее. - Может она мертва. Они часто так заканчивают.

Мужику с пистолетом ответ явно приходится не по вкусу и, кажется, он готов спустить курок. Дэрил не ожидал, что все закончится вот так, но это и не самый худший вариант. Он так и не нашел Мерла. Да и велика вероятность, что этот придурок уже сдох.

\- Рик, стой! - гулким эхом раздается голос Кэрол, сбегающей вниз через ступеньку. Давление дула тут же ослабевает.

\- Кэрол, где тебя только черти носят?! - спрашивает мужчина, и переводя взгляд с Дэрила на нее и обратно.

\- Я уже собиралась идти к машинам, но тут вломились эти, и я оказалась в западне, - быстро объясняет Кэрол, отводя пистолет от головы Дэрила. Впрочем, оружие тут же было возвращено владельцем обратно в исходную точку. - Они бы меня поймали, если бы не Дэрил.

\- И кто он такой? - вопрос прозвучал неприветливо и несколько растерянно.

\- Твой дружелюбный сосед Человек-паук, - Дэрил прикусывает щеку изнутри; он знает, что колкость лишь разозлит мужчину еще больше.

\- А ну заткнись! Я не к тебе обращался, - шипит он, снова слегка толкая дулом голову Дэрила. - Заговоришь опять, и я больше не буду сомневаться.

\- Рик, брось, у нас нет времени. Нужно уйти прежде, чем...

Она не успела закончить фразу, как снаружи раздался громкий крик, извещающий о том, что Присвоители возвращаются в дом.  
\- Нужно уходить сейчас же, - говорит она и тянет мужчину, как его... Рика, прочь.

Почувствовав, что в голову больше не упирается пистолет, Дэрил не ждет ни секунды и быстро подхватывает с пола арбалет. Резко обернувшись, он берет на мушку этих двоих. Рика явно посещает такая же мысль - он идет к черному ходу, не опуская пистолета и держа Дэрила на прицеле.

Дэрил кладет палец на спусковой крючок. Но вместо того, чтобы выстрелить, он просто смотрит на вторженца. Мужчина выглядит измученным событиями последнего года. Лохматая седая борода закрывает нижнюю половину его лица. И Дэрил бы выстрелил, если бы не чужой взгляд - он был не как у других, встреченных им, выживших. Взгляд светлых голубых глаз светился умом и энергичностью, напоминая Дэрилу взгляд Джо. У этого тоже есть темная сторона.

Этот человек был лидером, Дэрил с уверенностью мог это сказать. Ему следует выстрелить, здесь и сейчас, но он не может. От этого взгляда его пробирает дрожь. Дэрил знает, что будь он врагом этому мужчине, его дни были бы сочтены. Диксон не спускает с него глаз, пока эти двое не исчезают из вида.

Звук распахнувшейся двери выводит Дэрила из оцепенения. Его тело приходит в движение автоматически прежде, чем он успевает понять кто открыл дверь. На пороге появился Джо с лицом, потемневшим от ярости.

\- Да как он только посмел! - рычит он. Дэрилу еще не приходилось видеть Джо в таком состоянии. Он невольно поеживается, вспоминая своего отца. - Собираемся, парни, - кричит Джо через плечо остальным. - Мы идем на охоту.

Дэрил, наконец-то, расслабляется и опускает арбалет.

\- Это сейчас что было? Вы сюда стадо созвать хотите? - спрашивает он и замечает отсутствие одного из членов их группы. - И мы никуда не пойдем без Лу. Этот торчок один из нас.

\- Лу больше не с нами, - отвечает Джо. - Какой-то ублюдок прикончил его. Ты прав, Дэрил, мы заботимся о своих. И просто так это не оставим. Тони мельком видел этого ублюдка. И мы последуем за ним, несмотря ни на что.

Дэрил не может удержаться и смотрит на дверь черного хода, за которой скрылись те двое. Он спас эту женщину, но что теперь? Выслеживать их? Дэрил ощутил укол беспокойства. Он не чувствовал подобного с тех пор, как присоединился к этой группе.

\- Шевелись, Дэрил! Не заставляй остальных ждать, - Лен уже собрал свои пожитки и теперь донимает Диксона.

Дэрил молча смотрит на него, прежде чем развернуться и пойти вверх по лестнице собирать вещи. По крайней мере, он может увести группу в сторону от следов Кэрол... и Рика.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он слышит, как другие уже начинают жаловаться, что они до сих пор никого не нашли. Он не реагирует на их страдальческие стоны и двигается вперед, оставаясь по-прежнему сосредоточенным и собранным.  
> \- Хватит ныть, это делу не поможет, - тихо говорит он, поудобнее перехватывая арбалет.

Дэрил видит, что след от машины уходит в сторону, и облегченно выдыхает. Похоже, что Кэрол и ее спутнику все-таки удалось оторваться от них. Подобное беспокойство за чужаков было странным и одновременно одухотворяющим.

\- Должен же быть способ их выследить, - раздраженно говорит Лен, не желая мириться с мыслью, что такого способа нет.

\- Можешь читать следы по цементу? Вперед! - огрызается в ответ Дэрил и оглядывается на остальных. - Меня это радует не больше вашего, - он хмуро роняет ложь сквозь зубы, зная, что стоит Джо и прочим прознать - и он не доживет до утра.

Поэтому прилагает все усилия, чтобы брехать убедительнее - не только его жизнь стоит на кону.

\- К северу отсюда есть город, можем поискать там, - предлагает он. Если судить по направлению следов протекторов шин, чужаки направились в противоположную сторону.

Джо переводит взгляд с охотника на остальных.

\- Мы не можем позволить этому ублюдку уйти. Город сейчас наш лучший вариант, - соглашается он с заданным направлением. Дэрил расслабленно опускает плечи и коротко кивает прежде, чем повести группу в город.

Он слышит, как другие уже начинают жаловаться, что они до сих пор никого не нашли. Он не реагирует на их страдальческие стоны и двигается вперед, оставаясь по-прежнему сосредоточенным и собранным.

\- Хватит ныть, это делу не поможет, - тихо говорит он, поудобнее перехватывая арбалет.

Дэрил сохраняет молчание остаток пути. Он чувствует как его спину прожигает любопытный взгляд Джо, уже понявшего, что с Дэрилом творится что-то неладное - у их лидера глаз наметан подмечать изменения.

Харли равняется с охотником и, скалясь, задает вопрос:

\- Что будешь делать, когда мы их найдем? Ох, я бы их выпотрошил...

Дэрил в отвращении кривит губы и качает головой, стараясь скрыть свое раздражение.

\- Придумай что получше,- отвечает он и прибавляет шагу. Харли наравне с Джо предпринимал попытки сдружить его с группой, и обычно Дэрил им не препятствовал, позволяя поступать, как они считали нужным. - В любом случае если мы их не найдем, это не будет иметь значения.

С этими словами он уходит вперед, оставляя собеседника позади.

До города они добираются довольно быстро. Дэрил поднимает арбалет, готовый ко всему, что может выйти им на встречу.

\- Будете шуметь - и мы их никогда не найдем, - на грани слышимости говорит он остальным, оглядывая дома.

Джо поднимает взгляд и коротко кивает.

\- Разделяемся. Дэрил, берешь на себя дальний дом. Тони, Лен - на вас левая сторона улицы. Дэн и Харли осматривают правую. Билли, ты идешь со мной, - он отправляет группу вперед и достает пистолет.

Дэрил, не теряя ни секунды, направляется к зданию в конце улицы. Он передвигается быстро и бесшумно и, толкая входную дверь, не опускает оружия, прислушивается, стараясь услышать что-то выбивающееся из обычных звуков пустого дома. Мгновение спустя Дэрил направляется в следующую комнату, но вдруг слышит звуки выстрелов.

Распахнув закрывшуюся было входную дверь, он видит совсем рядом с домом нескольких людей в машине, оказавшихся в западне, и выругивается. Нужно было решать помогать ли незнакомцам, рискуя попасться Джо, или сделать вид, что он ничего не видит.

\- Гори оно все... - злится он сам на себя и заряжает арбалет, выпуская стрелу в подобравшегося слишком близко ходячего.

Опустив разряженное оружие, он достает свой нож.

\- А ну пшли нахер отсюда! - кричит он, производя как можно больше шума в попытке привлечь ходячих.

Мертвецы переключают свое внимание на охотника, и он отступает на шаг. Прикинув пути отступления, он перемахивает через стоявшую рядом с ним машину, стараясь производить шум каждым своим движением. Если уж он тут подохнет, то хотя бы не просто так.

\- Сюда! - зовет их Дэрил и загоняет нож по рукоять в голову одного из ходячих.

Парень в машине таращится на него в шоке, но все-таки трогается с места. Облегченно выдохнув, Дэрил заворачивает за угол дома и видит там толпу ходячих. Сделав глубокий вдох и поправив арбалет на ремне через плечо, он переходит на бег.

После очередного поворота он понимает, что оказался в тупике - на пути стояло деревянное заграждение. Впервые в жизни Дэрил чувствует себя загнанным в угол.  
Оглянувшись на приближающихся ходячих, он обреченно опускает плечи.

\- Ну хотя бы те идиоты убрались отсюда целыми, - тихо говорит он сам себе и делает шаг вперед.

Но в этот самый момент заграждение позади него с треском ломается под натиском машины "тех идиотов", открывая ему путь к спасению. Рефлексы срабатывают быстрее, чем критическое мышление, и он запрыгивает в машину, едва успев захлопнуть за собой дверь прежде, чем водитель дал по газам.

Вывернув шею, он убеждается, что их никто не преследует. Загнанно дыша, Дэрил поворачивается, чтобы разглядеть, наконец, кому обязан жизнью.

Первым он рассматривает водителя - азиата возраста вокруг двадцати пяти.

\- Неплохо водишь, китаец, - роняет он, переключая внимание на остальных - женщину на пассажирском месте рядом с водителем и темнокожего мужчину справа от него.  
\- Все для тебя, - отвечает азиат, глядя на Дэрила через зеркало заднего вида. - Хотел поблагодарить тебя за помощь и решил, что ты не будешь против ответной услуги.

Дэрил молча кивает и еще раз оглядывается через плечо. Учитывая то, сколько шума он поднял, Джо и прочие, скорее всего, уже ушли.

\- Как зовут? - негромко интересуется Дэрил.

\- За рулем Гленн. Я Мэгги. Рядом тобой - Боб, - отвечает рыжеватая женщина.

Дэрил поправляет арбалет и с некоторой опаской еще раз оглядывает этих троих, не зная насколько им можно довериться. Хоть они и спасли его жизнь, это не значило, что они ничего не потребуют взамен. Он небрежно кивает в знак благодарности и представляется сам:

\- Дэрил.

Мэгги обменивается взглядом с Гленном.

\- У нас к тебе пара вопросов, - говорит она нерешительно; тот, которого назвали Бобом, смотрит на нее с пониманием. - Так, формальность. Чтобы убедиться. Скольких ходячих ты убил?

Вопрос выбивает Дэрила из колеи и заставляет нахмуриться. На такое начало он не рассчитывал.

\- Я сбился со счета, - отвечает он, не кривя душой, и отворачивается к окну.

Женщина будто бы обдумывает его ответ, прежде чем кивнуть.

\- Скольких людей ты убил?

Дэрил напрягается и смотрит на свои руки. Кусая щеку изнутри, он размышляет - отвечать ли честно? Он до сих пор помнит каждого, кто погиб от его руки. И это число больше, чем ему хотелось бы признавать. Не поворачивая головы от окна, он делает глубокий вдох и отвечает:

\- Сорок.

На лице Мэгги явственно проступает выражение шока и ужаса. Она снова смотрит на Гленна, не зная, стоит ли ей продолжать задавать вопросы.  
Следующим заговаривает Боб.

\- Почему ты их убил? - его вопрос звучит неуверенно, но с долей любопытства.

Дэрил понимает, почему его спрашивают об этом. Он не гордится тем, что сделал, и ненавидит вспоминать об этом. Но каждый раз, когда он старается забыть, он вспоминает испуганные голубые глаза Софии.

\- Это лучшее, что я мог им предложить, - по-прежнему тихо отвечает он и подносит ко рту ладонь, прикусывая ноготь на большом пальце. Дурная привычка, вылезающая наружу, когда он нервничает. - У них было немного вариантов - либо так, либо... - тут он обрывает себя и качает головой. - Лучше уж так.

Женщина склоняется к азиату и что-то тихо шепчет.

\- Мы... мы поняли тебя. Нам нужно встретиться кое с кем из наших. Он... - она вздыхает. - Он лучше знает, что делать. Он решит, можно ли тебе вернуться с нами в лагерь.

Услышав это, Дэрил заинтересованно выгибает бровь. Он успел понять, что для них его персона является чем-то непривычным и не поддающимся той классификации, к которой они привыкли. У нормальных людей нет на счету стольких смертей. Дэрил молча кивает и снова таращится в окно.

Поездка проходит в тишине, за исключением нескольких попыток Гленна разговорить случайного попутчика. Дэрил поглядывает в его сторону, но игнорирует личные вопросы. Вскоре они останавливаются у обочины. Тут же показывается еще одна машина, словно их прибытия ожидали. Гленн буквально выпрыгивает наружу, спеша переговорить с тем, кто решит судьбу охотника.

Мэгги увязывается за Гленном, оставляя их с Бобом одних. Дэрила разбирает любопытство, но он сдерживает его и выходит из машины. Отойдя немного в сторону, он достает найденную незадолго до незапланированного побега пачку сигарет, прикуривает одну и с наслаждением делает первую затяжку.

\- Я тебя понимаю, - заговаривает подошедший Боб. - Мир жесток. Но как... - он замолкает, полагая, что затрагивает неприятную тему, но не отводит взгляда, даже слегка улыбается. - Я тебя не осуждаю, люди порой не понимают, каково это.

Дэрил кивает, выдыхая дым после очередной затяжки.

\- Я делал, что должен был с тем раскладом, что имел. Так что не надо ко мне цепляться, - ворчит он и, скрестив руки на груди, опирается об машину, глядя куда-то вдаль.

\- Понял. Но мне кажется, что они все равно примут тебя. Так было и со мной, - Боб улыбается, излучая уверенность.

Дэрил не сдерживается и громко фыркает в ответ на эти слова. Вероятность того, что группа, без разбора берущая в свои ряды новичков, выживет стремится к нулю. Он не успевает поспорить с Бобом, как возвращается Гленн.

\- Пойдем, - кивает ему азиат. - К тебе есть еще несколько вопросов, но это будет не трудно.

Дэрил вздыхает, выбрасывает окурок и следует за Гленном.

Они обходят машину, когда он замечает курчавую седую шевелюру - его внутренности стремительно завязываются в узел. Это грозило закончиться куда как хуже, чем он рассчитывал.

Рик, если он правильно помнил имя, узнает его мгновенно. И второй раз за два дня к голове Дэрила приставляют один и тот же пистолет.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Тебе повезло, что ты еще жив, - вскипает Рик, недовольно оглядывая остальных членов группы, словно обвиняя их за то, что притащили его сюда.

Дэрил смотрит на барабан револьвера, прежде чем встретить чужой взгляд. Он криво усмехается и прибегает к манере Мерла вести себя.

\- И что ты сделаешь? Пристрелишь меня? - вопрос ничто иное, как издевка.

Охотник спешно прикидывает, как ему выпутаться из этой ситуации, а сердце тяжело бухает у него в груди. Он бросает взгляд за плечо агрессора с пистолетом, выискивая Кэрол.

\- Тебе повезло, что ты еще жив, - вскипает Рик, недовольно оглядывая остальных членов группы, словно обвиняя их за то, что притащили его сюда.

Лицо Гленна искажается от испуга и он шагает вперед, становясь между Дэрилом и нацеленным в него кольтом.

\- Постой, Рик, - начинает говорить азиат, и Дэрил удивленно поднимает бровь - уже второй раз кто-то закрывает его собой, и он не может понять по душе ему это или нет. - Он помог нам уйти от стада. Если бы не он, кто знает, чем бы все могло закончиться.

\- Этот человек едва не дал Кэрол погибнуть, - рявкает Рик, жестом приказывая Гленну отойти в сторону.

Дэрил, наконец, замечает седую женщину и позволяет себе немного расслабиться прежде, чем вновь сконцентрировать внимание на Рике.

\- Она без моей помощи оказалась в опасности, - негромко ворчит он. - Уйди, китаец. Не осложняй ему задачу, если он собирается стрелять.

Гленн резко, как от удара, поднимает на него взгляд и качает головой.

\- Нет. Он нас спас, - Гленн смотрит на Рика. - Я не знаю, что случилось с Кэрол...

\- Он помог мне, - подает голос женщина, выходя вперед. - Когда пришла его группа, он предложил мне спрятаться и дождаться утра, пока они не уйдут. - Она обеспокоено переводила взгляд то на одного, то на другого. - Нет необходимости держать его на мушке, Рик, он доказал, что не собирается нам навредить.

\- Этого мы не знаем, - Рик не отводит руку с пистолетом и ни на секунду не спускает холодного, как сталь взгляда с Дэрила. - Он запросто может работать сообща с людьми из своей группы. Все это может быть западней.

Под этим взглядом Дэрил цепенеет. Ему кажется, что этот человек видит его насквозь. Сохраняя молчание, он медленно поднимает руки, цепляет ремень, стягивая арбалет с плеча, и опускает его на землю. Туда же отправляется нож. Он понимает, что если продолжит провоцировать Рика, то добром дело не кончится.

\- Я ничего не замышляю, - он выдерживает паузу все еще держа руки поднятыми, демонстрируя, что его можно обыскать, если есть необходимость. - Просто так сложилось. Я понятия не имею, где сейчас моя группа, - хрипло добавляет Дэрил. - Всегда считал, что они рано или поздно перебьют друг друга.

\- Так вот, что ты задумал? - спрашивает Рик и хмурится пока обыскивает его, хлопками проверяя наличие припрятанного оружия. - Еще и нас втянуть захотел? - ничего не обнаружив, он отходит назад.

Дэрил адресует ему долгий тяжелый взгляд, силясь не сорваться в спор. Он прекрасно понимает, как тяжело попасть в группу, не говоря уже о такой сплоченной.

\- Сдались вы мне. Хотел бы, справился бы и без вашей, идиотов, помощи, - кривится Дэрил и опускает руки, Когда Рик, закончив с обыском, отходит в сторону.

\- Так вали отсюда, раз уверен в своих силах, - предлагает Рик, перекидывая его арбалет через плечо, и отдает Кэрол нож Дэрила. - Твои... попутчики не казались очень уж дружелюбными.

Рик, не сводя с него настороженного взгляда, засовывает кольт в кобуру. Охотник чувствует на себе избыток посторонних взглядов и чувствует себя крайне не комфортно.

Наконец он вздыхает и пожимает плечами.

\- А ты не указывай, что мне делать. Думаешь ты лучше меня, раз не делал ради выживания того, что приходилось мне? - без оружия он чувствует себя голым. - Послушай-ка вот что, каждый здесь да сделал что-то ужасное.

Повисает неуютное молчание - все присутствующие то и дело переводят взгляд с Дэрила на Рика и обратно, пока вперед не выходит Гленн и не отводит Рика в сторону; за ним шаг в шаг следует Мэгги. Боб ободряюще хлопает Дэрила по спине и идет в ту же сторону.

\- Не принимай его слова на свой счет, - произносит оставшаяся с ним Кэрол. - Он хочет для группы лишь блага. А ты... ему сложно довериться тебе, - она прерывается и касается руки Дэрила. - Будет сложно принять тебя, но дай нам всем немного времени. Уверена, мы уговорим Рика позволить тебе остаться.

\- С чего ты взяла, что я хочу присоединиться? Не нужен мне ваш гадюшник, - Дэрил хмурится, несколько смущенный ее словами.

\- Еще как нужен, - улыбается Кэрол, качая головой. - Ты ведь поэтому оставался с ними, ты знал, - она смотрит в сторону Рика и остальных, - что в одиночку не выжить.

Дэрил до боли прикусывает щеку изнутри и отводит глаза. Он ничего не отвечает ей, и Кэрол оставляет его одного. Безоружный, он переминается с ноги на ногу, не решаясь уйти. Более того, он не знает как поступил бы, будь арбалет и охотничий нож по-прежнему при нем.

Если он вернется к Присвоителям, они обязательно спросят, где его носило. Учитывая, как он заврался, сочинить свежую правдоподобную брехню Дерил не сможет. Они захотят узнать правду, которую он не сможет им сказать. Он мог бы уйти в одиночку, но Кэрол была права — одиночество в этом мире приравнивается к смертельному приговору. Без помощи со стороны он долго не протянет. Поэтому оставался один вариант - идти вместе с этой группой. Но их лидер, Рик, наверняка ни за что не согласится принять его.

Дэрил подносит в лицу ладонь и закусывает многострадальный ноготь. Он не знает, что делать, и тихо ругается сквозь зубы. На задворках сознания Дэрил уже слышит недовольные крики Мерла. Брат бы ни за что не позволил бы ему докатиться до такого положения. Прежняя его группа была ужасна, и, хоть его передергивало от отвращения, ему была обеспечена безопасность. Они бы не убили его во сне. Эти же, новые, ничего о нем не знали. Они казались обычными, нормальными для этого мира, но это совсем не означало, что на самом деле они такие же.

\- Эй! Ты слушаешь? - чей-то голос вырывает его из размышлений. Рик стоит рядом, опустив одну руку на пистолет в кобуре. Остальные замерли неподалеку, наблюдая со стороны.

\- Что? - Дэрил сосредотачивает свое внимание.

Теперь, когда Рик не тычет ему в лицо кольтом, Диксон может рассмотреть его внимательнее. Например, тени, залегшие под глазами - не иначе как из-за непомерного беспокойства за благо группы. Непослушные волосы торчат во все стороны и явно требуют банного дня, ну и, судя по бороде, ему явно не хватает бритвы. Рик являет собой воплощенное спокойствие, хотя совсем недавно был взбешен, как черт.

По его лицу скользит раздражение, но тут же исчезает.

\- Я сказал, что мы достигли соглашения, - Рик оглядывается через плечо на остальных. - Мы позволим тебе пойти с нами, однако, - Дэрил чувствует подвох, - в качестве меры предосторожности, в наше убежище ты отправишься в наручниках. Но это не все, - Рик делает паузу. - Ночью тебя будут запирать, пока ты не докажешь, что тебе можно доверять.

Дэрил удивленно моргает, не ожидая такой постановки вопроса. Голубые глаза по-прежнему внимательно следят за ним, разве что выражение лица Рика чуть смягчилось.

\- Ты, блядь, прикалываешься? - выпаливает Дэрил, не думая.

\- Хреновая была бы шутка, - Рик крепче стискивает пальцами кольт. - Решать тебе. И если ты предашь нас, - его взгляд резко темнеет, и Дэрила прошибает дрожь, - то твоя прежняя группа станет для тебя наименьшей причиной для беспокойства.

Охотник отступает на шаг, обдумывая его слова. Предложенный вариант был определенно лучше перспективы сдохнуть от лап ходячих или бежать обратно к Присвоителям.

\- Хорошо, - он снова поднимает руки, словно капитулируя, - но если нагрянут мертвяки, мне хотелось бы иметь возможность выбраться из своей комнаты...

\- Этого не случится. Да и ключи у меня всегда с собой, и в случае форс-мажора я тебя выпущу. Считай, что договорились. - добавляет Рик тоном, не терпящим возражений.

Дэрил бегло оглядел людей за спиной Рика и вздохнул.

\- Я согласен. Все равно мне некуда идти. Арбалет вернешь? - спрашивает он, чувствуя неуютную пустоту вместо привычного веса оружия.

Рик обдумывает его слова и вынимает из кармана нож.

\- Арбалет не получишь, но безоружным оставить тебя не могу, - он протягивает его рукоятью вперед, и едва Дэрил принимает оружие, хватает его за запястье, - но только попробуй что-нибудь выкинуть...

\- Куда мы идем? - Дэрил лишь кивает в ответ на угрозу. - Здесь все заполонено ходячими.

\- В тюрьму, - по-волчьи ухмыляется Рик.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня он гадает, произойдет ли что-то новое на это раз. Скорее всего, придется снова без особой охоты помогать Бобу. Все ждут от него, что он вольется в коллектив. Дэрил переворачивается на койке и смотрит сквозь прутья решетки за пределы своей камеры. Выбраться наружу - вот чего он действительно хочет. Его поедом жрет тоска по запаху леса, ощущению земли под ногтями и тяжести арбалета за плечом. Он скучает по охоте.

Дэрил нервничает все больше. С тех пор как он присоединился к новой группе, люди реагировали на него двояко: либо с недоверием таращились на него из далека, либо словно и не слышали ходящих о нем слухов. Но очевидно было, что люди все еще настороженно относятся к чужаку, большую часть времени проводящему под замком в своей камере.

Исключение составляют Кэрол, Гленн и Мэгги. Их не волнует, как он жил до этого. И его невероятно раздражает эта легкость; уж Кэрол-то видела его прежнюю группу. И, по-хорошему, их должно бы волновать, что он за человек. Но они предпочли забрать его с собой в тюрьму. Кэрол просит помогать с уборкой или носить воду. Гленн зовет его с собой на смотровую вышку - но помощь безоружного Дэрила там ограничивалается лишь физическим присутствием. Мэгги составляет ему компанию за обедом, засыпая вопросами, которые он предпочитает игнорировать - ему непривычно и не комфортно говорить о чем бы то ни было.

Сегодня он гадает, произойдет ли что-то новое на этот раз. Скорее всего, придется снова без особой охоты помогать Бобу. Все ждут от него, что он вольется в коллектив. Дэрил переворачивается на койке и смотрит сквозь прутья решетки за пределы своей камеры. Выбраться наружу - вот чего он действительно хочет. Его поедом жрет тоска по запаху леса, ощущению земли под ногтями и тяжести арбалета за плечом. Он скучает по охоте.

Стена холодит спину, когда он опирается о нее и со вздохом принимается грызть порядком истрепанный ноготь на большом пальце. Чем дольше он сидит взаперти, тем больше съезжает с катушек. В коридоре раздаются шаги, движущиеся по направлению к его камере. Дэрил поднимает взгляд и с удивлением обнаруживает по ту сторону решетки вовсе не Кэрол и даже не Боба. Там стоит Рик, нечесанный, как и за несколько дней да этого, в легкой куртке, с арбалетом Дэрила, висящим за плечом. Охотник не в силах удержаться от жадного взгляда на свое оружие.

Вернув утраченное на мгновение самообладание, он вопросительно выгибает бровь. Местный лидер не разговаривал с ним с момента заключения их соглашения. Даже по пути в тюрьму они едва обмолвились парой слов. Рик всю дорогу не спускал с него внимательного взгляда и не убирал руки с пистолета. И хоть остальные приняли Дэрила довольно легко, Рик смотрел на него так, будто готов пристрелить на месте. Такая реакция полностью устраивала охотника - по его убеждению, люди именно так должны реагировать на его присутствие.

\- Поднимайся, - тон, не сказать что дружелюбный, но уже не такой холодный, как прежде.

Звякают ключи, и дверь камеры открывается. Мгновением позже Дэрил уже идет следом за Риком. Есть что-то в его голосе, чему он не может сопротивляться - властность, которая заставляет прислушиваться и следовать за ним.

\- Что, решил-таки выставить меня? - интересуется Дэрил с толикой беспокойства. - А я только начал сходиться с людьми, - он старается говорить как можно более непринужденно, помня, как Гленн реагировал на его сарказм.

Рик же лишь странно смотрит на него и машет рукой, веля следовать за ним. Дэрил молчит, отстает на пару шагов и буравит взглядом затылок впереди идущего. У лестницы Рик делает знак остановиться.

\- Жди здесь.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он спускается вниз, чтобы поговорить с подростком. Они общаются едва ли не шепотом, а паренек поглядывает на охотника с подозрением. После Присвоителей даже просто находиться поблизости от ребенка для Дэрила сложно.

Парень кивает Рику, и тот поднимается обратно.

\- Нам сюда, - сухо сообщает Рик. Скупость его объяснений начинает выводить Дэрила из себя, но он сохраняет молчание, пока они не выходят из тюрьмы и не оказываются у забора. 

Он с интересом окидывает взглядом подобие фермы, что взрастили здешние выжившие. Он успел заметить, что Рик работает там время от времени, но ему самому было запрещено появляться даже поблизости. Этот огород словно был личной зоной отдохновения Рика.

Даже пары шагов по грунту вместо цемента хватает Дэрилу, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше. С лесом не сравнить, но даже просто оказаться за пределами бетонных стен лучше, чем ничего. Дэрил оглядывается на Рика и замечает, что тот смотрит на него с некоторым недоумением. Он лишь жмет плечами и ухмыляется в ответ.

Рик подходит к воротам и машет рукой, подавая знак к открытию.

\- Хочешь выбраться отсюда? - вопрос застает Дэрила врасплох. Рик будто бы не замечает, как напряжение свело плечи охотника. - Поэтому ты такой дерганный, - он заканчивает утверждением.

Дэрил слегка кивает.

\- Мы отъедем недалеко отсюда, минут десять пути, - поясняет Рик. - Я отдам тебе твой арбалет, когда окажемся достаточно далеко. - Он подбрасывает на ладони ключи от одной из машин, стоящих в ряд, и жестом велит Дэрилу садиться. - Шевелись, у нас нет в распоряжении целого дня.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Рик усаживается на место водителя. Дэрил, помедлив пару мгновений, все же садится в машину - и они покидают их безопасное убежище. Пока они едут, Рик молчит, в то время как Дэрил бессмысленно таращится в окно, силясь понять к чему вообще эта поездка.

Но, спустя пару минут тишины, Рик все-таки заговаривает.

\- Ты охотишься, - снова не вопрос, а утверждение. - Среди нас не было раньше охотников, но мы расставили несколько ловушек поблизости. И, если ты хорош в своем деле, то мы сможем добыть что-нибудь в лесу.

Из всех его слов Дэрил выносит только одно - охота. Нервозность сменяется трепещущим предвкушением, и на его лице появляется мягкая улыбка. Он даже не замечает, что на него смотрит Рик, несколько озадаченный такой сменой его настроения.

\- Так ты как, справишься? - спрашивает Рик, выдергивая его из мыслей. - Если что, мы можем вернуться.

\- Не нужно. Я хороший охотник, - утвердительно кивает он головой. - Так значит, я получу обратно арбалет, да? - в его глазах мелькает радость.

Рик медленно кивает и останавливает машину.

\- Здесь видели оленя. Чуть больше суток назад, надеюсь, у тебя получится найти след, - он выходит из машины, и Дэрил, не теряя ни секунды, следует за ним. - Только попробуй направить его на меня, - говорит Рик предостерегающе и протягивает ему арбалет, - и я пристрелю тебя незамедлительно.

Дэрил даже не слушает его, любовно пробегая пальцами по прикладу оружия. Довольно ухмыльнувшись, он перекидывает арбалет через плечо и шагает вглубь леса даже не оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться следует ли за ним мужчина. Дэрил шарит взглядом по земле, выискивая малейшие следы. Он с привычной легкостью двигается через бурелом, стараясь игнорировать хруст веток под чужими ногами.

Вскоре он находит след, видит ветки, сломанные кем-то, передвигавшимся с большей целеустремленностью, нежели ходячие. Краем глаза он замечает движение, и подает Рику знак остановиться. Мгновением позже из листвы выскакивает белка, и Дэрил не может сдержать хищной усмешки пока целится и жмет на спусковой крючок.

\- Сумка есть? - спрашивает он, подобрав зверька, и оборачивается к Рику, теперь смотревшему на него с некоторым интересом. - Что? Олень может уйти, а мясо лишним не бывает.

Он вытаскивает стрелу из белки, протягивая тушку Рику, а затем вытирает наконечник красной тряпкой, вечно торчащей из его заднего кармана, прежде, чем перезарядить арбалет.

Дэрил кожей чувствует взгляд Рика и вопросительно смотрит в ответ.

\- Хороший выстрел, - наконец выдает Рик .

Дэрил довольно скалится на комплимент.

\- Это мое призвание, - он опускается на одно колено, возвращаясь к поискам следов.

\- И ты всегда был в этом хорош? - интересуется Рик.

\- Нет, и если ты продолжишь трепаться, мы ничего больше не найдем, - сообщает охотник бывшему копу, и, опираясь на арбалет, склоняется ближе к земле.

Рик замолкает, и с этого момента Дэрил теряет счет времени. Все, что имеет сейчас значение, это окружившие его звуки и запахи леса и еще несколько подстреленных белок в сумке.

\- Скоро стемнеет, - заговаривает Рик, спустя несколько часов. Дэрил замирает и оборачивается на него через плечо. - Нужно либо разбить лагерь, либо поворачивать назад.

Дэрилу требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что он застрял тут с ним на какое-то время.

\- Следы становятся четче. Мы уже близко, - говорит он, переступая с ноги на ногу. - Считай, уже поймали.

\- Хорошо, - кивает Рик, обдумав его слова. - Тогда заночуем здесь. Но если завтра до полудня мы его не нагоним - возвращаемся.

Чувство эйфории испаряется в момент. В планы Дэрила не входило оставаться рядом с этим человеком дольше, чем того требовало дело. Особенно, если учесть как началось их знакомство. Да и не знает он ничего толком об этом Рике. А вот Кэрол и остальные наверняка Рику выложили все, что смогли узнать про Дэрила.

Найти хорошее место для лагеря не составило труда. Дэрил тут же разводит костер и свежует пару подстеленных белок. Он проворачивает их на огне и время от времени поглядывает на Рика. Впервые Дэрилу захотелось нарушить затянувшееся молчание.

\- Так, что... у твоих людей к тебе полное доверие, я смотрю.

\- Мы через многое прошли вместе, - он кивает головой. - Когда присоединяешься к нашей группе, становишься членом семьи.

\- Звучит как-то стремно, - Дэрил хмурится и подтягивает колени к груди. Ему было сложно это понять. Мерл был единственным человеком в целом мире, который заботился о нем. И все же, в этой группе все иначе - Дэрил видит это даже в том, как люди смотрят друг на друга.

\- Мы вместе работаем, заботимся друг о друге, - продолжает Рик, оглядывая лагерь. - Уверен, в прежней твоей группе было также.

Дэрил вздрагивает от этого замечания и непроизвольно поднимает ладонь к лицу. В груди назойливо жжет, но он игнорирует это чувство.

\- Все было совсем не так, как здесь. У нас были правила, - только и смог он сказать.

\- А ты сам? - спрашивает Рик. - Как относился к своей группе? И какие правила у вас были?

Дэрил испытывает смутное желание забиться в какую-нибудь щель и не вылезать, только бы не продолжать этот разговор.

\- Я не... Мне было нужно как-то выживать, - прячет глаза, опуская взгляд вниз, и чувствует, как подкатывает горькая волна сожаления. - Возьми свое, заяви право на то, что ты хочешь - так это работало, - Дэрил и не думает рассказывать Рику о том, что стоит за этими словами. - Лучшее правило в мире, если подумать.

Рик какое-то время молчит, обдумывая его слова.

\- Возможно, я ошибался на твой счет, Дэрил, - он впервые обращается к нему по имени. - Я все еще не доверяю тебе, но ты не похож на плохого человека.

Такого поворота Дэрил не ждал. Он лишь пожимает плечами, ничего не говоря в ответ, злясь, что Рик уподобился Кэрол в своих суждениях о нем.

\- Кто первый сторожит - ты или я? - он решает сменить тему, пока не последовали новые вопросы.

Рик внимательно смотрит на него, но больше ничего не спрашивает.

\- Я посторожу, - отвечает он.

Дэрил молча кивает. Но через несколько минут спустя, он нарушает тишину, язвительно усмехаясь:

\- А ты ошибся, это заняло весь день.

В ответ он слышит тихий смешок.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Было б странно, если бы не наставлял, - бормочет Дэрил себе под нос и вздыхает. - Но кончать меня здесь ты явно не собираешься, так ведь?  
> Рик лишь моргает в ответ на странный вопрос.  
> \- Нет, - качает он головой. - Не собираюсь.  
> \- Как я и думал, - еще раз пожимает плечами Дэрил, подбирая с земли мелкие веточки.

Под чужим пристальным взглядом Дэрил никак не может расслабиться. Покрутившись с боку на бок около часа, он окончательно отказывается от попытки заснуть и садится.

Выражение лица Рика меняется; одна бровь вопросительно ползет вверх.

\- Не спится? - в окружившей их звенящей тишине слова звучат, как грохот камнепада.

Дэрил с неохотой смотрит на него и пожимает плечами в ответ.

\- Решил, что ты заскучаешь в одиночестве, - пробует отшутиться он и приваливается к дереву; чувствуя на себе изучающий взгляд, охотник сосредотачивается на окружающем мире.

\- Нет нужды врать, я все прекрасно понимаю, - помолчав немного, говорит Рик. - На твоем месте, я бы себе тоже не доверял.

\- Все путем, - негромко отвечает Дэрил.

Рик удивленно вскидывает брови и скрещивает руки на груди.

\- В смысле? Нельзя же так запросто заслужить доверие. Я на тебя дважды наставлял пистолет, помнишь? Может я вообще тебя сюда привел, чтоб пристрелить.

\- Было б странно, если бы не наставлял, - бормочет Дэрил себе под нос и вздыхает. - Но кончать меня здесь ты явно не собираешься, так ведь?

Рик лишь моргает в ответ на странный вопрос.

\- Нет, - качает он головой. - Не собираюсь.

\- Как я и думал, - еще раз пожимает плечами Дэрил, подбирая с земли мелкие веточки.

Рик озадаченно хмурится, растерявшись от такой реакции.

\- Как ты можешь быть уверен?

Диксон скалится и с неохотой отвечает:

\- Кэрол бы сказала. Может быть даже перехватила бы меня сегодня утром раньше тебя, - он ерзает на месте, и ухмылка сходит с лица. - Но на самом деле я вижу разницу, - он избегает смотреть Рику в глаза. - Пожив среди плохих людей, начинаешь замечать такие вещи. Ты, конечно, можешь быть суровым и безжалостным, - глубокий вздох, - но не сейчас.

Он слышит, как напряженно сопит собеседник, и борется с желанием поднять взгляд. Дэрил ждет ответа, но Рик не торопится его дать. Молчание затягивается, становясь неуютным. Еще пару мгновений охотник борется с искушением, но все-таки не выдерживает и смотрит на Рика. Тот с бесстрастным выражением лица изучает Диксона, и смотрит так, будто головоломку решает. Дэрил нервно прикусывает губу и быстро отводит взгляд; не умеет он долго удерживать зрительный контакт.

\- Я убил лучшего друга в месте, похожем на это. Если это не делает меня плохим человеком, то кто же я по-твоему? - голос Рика звучит резко; Дэрил старается не морщиться в ответ на внезапную откровенность и лишь качает головой.

\- Не делает. Нынче это вопрос выживания,- он не может представить себе причину, по которой Рик, не похожий на тех выродков, которых массово плодит изменившийся мир, смог решиться на такой поступок. - Убийство теперь не самый страшный поступок, - не дожидаясь ответа, он поднимается на ноги, подхватывает с земли арбалет и идет прочь от костра. - Я отлить, - бросает он на ходу, демонстрируя, что разговор окончен.

Он не останавливается, пока не отходит достаточно далеко. Тихо вздохнув, он прислоняется к дереву и сжимает кулаки. Этот разговор подбросил ему парочку не самых приятных воспоминаний. Рик прав, - Диксон его совсем не знает: ни как жил, ни как выживал. Равно как и его группа ничего не знала об охотнике.

Он закрывает глаза, игнорируя вспыхивающую под веками вереницу лиц убитых им людей. Его личный счетчик зашкаливает, даже для столь мерзотного места, как этот мир.

Присоединившись к группе, обосновавшейся в тюрьме, Диксон позволил себе мысль, что он мог бы там жить. Хоть раз выдохнуть спокойно, взять тайм-аут, но он осознает, что это заблуждение. Не затронутых не осталось, каждый, кто выжил в этой мясорубке, сделал что-то, чем не гордится.

Он может уйти. Рэднек понимает, что если он хочет покинуть тюрьму, то сейчас самое время. Арбалет у него, и Рик не сможет его остановить. Однако за время своего пребывания с этими людьми он узнал о них достаточно, чтобы понимать, что долго они так не протянут. Присвоители такие группы вырезали не раз и не два. Это лишь вопрос времени, когда схожая судьба постигнет и людей Рика.

Но все же охотник колеблется. Уйти означает оставить спину Рика без прикрытия. Дэрил лишь дивится откуда в нем взялась эта тяга защищать. Ругнувшись, он привычно прикусывает ноготь на большом пальце. Он не оставит Рика. Лидер группы напоминает ему Джо: такой же властный, но в глазах его больше больше мягкости. А командному тону, к которому оба регулярно прибегали, Дэрилу нечего было противопоставить; он словно возвращался в детство, и подчиниться казалось самым здравым и естественным решением.

К тому же, он бы бросил не только Рика. Ему сложно признаться даже себе, но он бы скучал по шуточным подначкам Кэрол; по тому как Гленн, расцветая на глазах, вытуривает его из сторожевой вышки, когда Мэгги заступает на ночное дежурство; да черт возьми, он скучал бы даже по болтушке Мэгги. Пусть они и живут тюрьме, таким свободным Диксон себя не чувствовал даже с Присвоителями.

Он не может уйти. Только не сейчас. Если Джо и остальные их найдут... Кэрол крутая, но она не остановит четырех мужчин. Гленн умрет, защищая Мэгги. Все они погибнут. Впервые за долгое время Дэрил не хочет, чтобы все закончилось именно так, не хочет увидеть бездыханное тело Рика на земле. И дети... Дети не заслуживают участи повстречаться с Присвоителями.

Еще один глубокий вдох — выбор сделан. Дэрил разворачивается и идет обратно в их импровизированный лагерь. Он молча усаживается на свое место и смотрит на Рика, но тот поглощен созерцанием ночного неба.

Кажется, что они провели в тишине несколько часов прежде, чем Рик вздыхает.

\- Я рад, - его голос мягок, - что ты вернулся.

От этих слов Дэрил напрягается, непроизвольно сжимая кулаки. Он должен был догадаться, что Рику не составит труда сложить два и два.

\- Мне некуда идти.

Рик лишь качает головой и укладывается на бок.

\- Ты не поэтому остался, - проницательно отмечает он. - Я снова тебя недооценил. Еще раз такое не повторится.

Охотник не находится с ответом, лишь смотрит вглубь леса, переваривая услышанное. Он старается не придавать этим словам слишком много значения, предпочитая игнорировать непонятное уютное чувство, внезапно поднявшее голову.

 

~~  
Обратная дорога прошла в тишине; с ночи они обменялись лишь парой фраз. Дэрил все-таки выследил оленя и свалил прицельным выстрелом в глаз. А вот тащить тушу обратно к машине оказалось той еще морокой.

Они почти подъехали к воротам тюрьмы, когда Дэрил все же бросил быстрый взгляд на Рика.

\- Спасибо, - проворчал он, - что выпустил.

Рик коротко улыбается и кивает в ответ.

\- Ты отменный охотник. Олень в рационе, знаешь ли, не часто бывает. Все будут довольны, - говорит он, пока они проезжают через ворота и едут к зданию тюрьмы; припарковав автомобиль, Рик поворачивается к Дэрилу, одаривая долгим взглядом. - Так что это я должен тебя благодарить.

Охотник пожимает плечами и открывает дверь.

\- В следующий раз постарайся не ломиться, как слон через бурелом, распугивая все в округе. Ну... Если, конечно, он будет, этот следующий раз.

\- Я не ломился... - возмущается Рик, и Дэрил фыркает от смеха. - Разумеется, будет. Иначе как мы всех прокормим?

Дэрил усмехается в ответ и вылезает из машины, чтобы выгрузить тушу. Он едва успевает разрезать веревки, как с боку раздается голос, заставивший его подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

\- Это Вы его подстрелили? Ну нифига себе! Я столько мяса уже сто лет не видел! - из ниоткуда вырастает подросток, не старше пятнадцати лет. Дэрил хмурится и смотрит на Рика, который, кажется только доволен неожиданным актом речевого взаимодействия.

\- Ты это мне? - Дэрил замечает обращенные к себе взгляды, и встревоженные, и радостные.

\- А с кем же еще? - глаза мальчишки вспыхивают за стеклами очков. - Я Патрик, рад знакомству мистер Дэрил, - он протягивает ему руку в ожидании рукопожатия.

Мужчина пристально смотрит на подростка и игнорирует протянутую руку, возвращаясь к оленю. Он тянет его на себя, взваливает на плечи и обходит мальчишку стороной.

\- А Вы умеете свежевать дичь? Интересно, что можно из него приготовить, а то рагу из кроликов и только из кроликов уже надоело, - Патрик намека не понял и продолжает идти за охотником по пятам.

Диксон продолжает игнорировать подростка, сгружая тушу оленя подальше от глаз большинства жителей.

\- Думаешь я охочусь и не знаю, что делать с добычей дальше? Да ты смельчак, раз такое говоришь мне в лицо, - огрызается он, чувствуя себя крайне некомфортно в присутствии ребенка.

\- Дэрил, это не то, что... - Рик, оказывается, следовал за ними, отставая на каких-то пару метров. - Патрик, может пойдешь поиграешь с Карлом?

Мальчишка, обескураженный реакцией охотника, молча кивает и убегает. Диксон даже не смотрит в его сторону, занявшись шкурой животного.

\- Не понимаю, с чего это малец решил поставить под сомнения мои навыки, - бурчит он себе под нос и сосредоточенно морщит лоб. Он слышит как Рик обреченно вздыхает.

\- Он всего лишь ребенок. И он не хотел тебя обидеть, - помедлив объясняет ему Рик. - Он просто хотел узнать тебя получше. Людям интересно, что ты за человек.

Дэрил лишь насмешливо фыркает в ответ, но такой поворот событий ему не сильно нравится.

\- А и нет ничего, что про меня стоило бы знать. Я им оленя добыл. Этого знания не достаточно?

Рик отрицательно качает головой, наблюдая за чужой работой.

\- Ты просто не привык, верно? К вниманию? - хоть это и звучит, как вопрос, он скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает. - Ты обеспечил людей едой, так что многие из них теперь захотят поговорить с тобой.

\- Не нуждаюсь в друзьях, - ворчит охотник, продолжая сдирать шкуру с туши оленя. - Мне нужна только койка и еда.

\- Нуждаешься. Именно поэтому ты вернулся, - возражает Рик; в его глазах искрится смех. - Давай так: я снова возьму тебя на охоту, если ты поговоришь еще с пятью людьми, кроме тех, с кем общаешься постоянно.

Дэрил отрывается от работы и вопросительно смотрит на Рика.

\- Тебе-то с этого что?

Мужчина лишь пожимает плечами.

\- Я был не прав насчет тебя. Остальным тоже бы не помешало пересмотреть свое мнение, - от предстающей перед ним перспективы Дэрилу хочется поежиться.

\- Дай мне четыре дня. Я пообщаюсь с ними, но и на охоту мы отправимся ровно через четыре дня, - нехотя соглашается он. - Но предупреждаю сразу, с детьми разговаривать не буду. Никаких детей, - с нажимом произносит он.

Рик озадаченно смотрит на Дэрила, пытаясь понять причину такого условия, но кивает.

\- Думаю, Патрик поймет. Значит, по рукам! - его улыбка становится довольной. - Я буду за тобой присматривать, чтобы ты вдруг не решил пойти на попятную.

\- Диксоны всегда держат слово, - криво усмехается Дэрил.

Улыбка моментально исчезает с лица Рика.

\- Диксон... Твоя фамилия Диксон?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К сожалению, на данный момент это последняя глава до тех пор, пока автор не напишет продолжение(((


End file.
